Generic Loud - Prólogo
by Agnes Marie IN-NFT
Summary: La vida de Lily da un giro de 180 cuando descubre algo de si misma que cambiara su visión ante todo y casi todos los que conoce, ganando una perspectiva de la vida en la que nunca había pensado mientras trata de mantenerse positiva con los rápidos cambios que la rodean. Ahora que una pésima situación logro que todo terminase de girar par ella, ¿Que hará la pequeña Lily? Prologo


**Hola a todos!**

 **Si ya se, me muero con una historia y creo otra. Muy bien.**

 **En serio, esta es la historia que salio de mi cabeza hace unos meses y es a quien le debo desbloquearme para "To be a Loud Again". Así que, para darle algo de justicia, decidi subir el prologo. La he escrito hasta el capitulo... 12? pero no se si la suba realmente, ya que no se realmente a donde va.**

 **Bueno, igual esta aquí. Y por si se lo preguntan... digamos que me baso en el mundo de cierto gen "X".**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Loud House es de sus dueños.**

* * *

.

Ocho años. Esa era la edad que Lily Loud, la ultima de los hijos del matrimonio Loud, cumplía ese día, sonriendo ampliamente a todos los miembros de su familia tanto presentes en el comedor y como a aquellos que no pudieron asistir, pero presenciaban el evento desde la laptop que habían colocado al otro lado del pastel frente a ella. Lily desvió la mirada al suculento bocadillo saboreando por adelantado el chocolate con fresas decorados con un "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LILY" apenas tocado por las ocho velitas encendidas que esperaban clausurar el especial evento.

-¿Bueno, que esperas Lily? -pregunto Lola, de trece años, mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa a pesar de su ceja alzada.

-No la apresures Lola. -regaño su madre negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, literalmente han pasado diez minutos.- señalo Lori, ahora con 24, cruzándose de brazos desde el cuadrante derecho superior de la pantalla. -Debo recoger a Bobby de su rehabilitación en treinta minutos.

-Los deseos de cumpleaños no se apresuran. -comento Leni desde la cuadrante a la izquierda con el ceño fruncido. La chica de 23 cambio el gesto a uno algo molesto. -Jai hace justo lo mismo, puede llegar a ser muy molesto cuando sucede. En serio puede ser un pesado cuando quiere.

-Ignorando al novio de Leni.- replico la Lynn de 20 desde el cuadrante de abajo, rodando los ojos ante el aparentemente común tema de su hermana. -Date prisa Lily, sin ofender hermanita pero se va a acabar el medio tiempo y me necesitan para destrozar definitivamente al equipo de Nathan.

-Sis, yo estoy en medio de un concierto y no la estoy apresurando.- declaro Luna de 22 mirando hacia la chica a su izquierda sin sorpresa. -Relax, ya pensara algo.

-¿Entonces podrían guardar silencio para que Lily lo haga? -pidió Lana de 13 también, señalando a Lily con los brazos antes de cruzarlos sobre su pecho con molestia. -En serio, callense.

-No veo la necesidad de perder el tiempo en un pensamiento que tiene casi nulas probabilidades de cumplirse sin que se realice mayor intervención que colocarle el titulo de "deseo"- señalo Lisa de diez con poca sorpresa, ganándose varias miradas de fastidio. -Prefiero te apresures en esta formalidad, mis investigaciones con el CDM sobre la causa de las mutaciones están innecesariamente pausadas en este momento.

-Pues, No es tu deseo por pedir. -rió Luan de 21 divertida, mirando a la cumpleañera sin problema. -Tomate tu tiempo Lily, porque eso no va a detenerlo. Entienden?

-Pudo ser mejor.-declaro el padre de todos con un gesto de la mano mientras el resto se quejaba del chiste.

-Ignóralos Lily, es tu día. -sonrió Lincoln de 17, pronto 18, a su hermana más pequeña.

-Claro. -Lily asintió antes de mirar alrededor de nuevo y sonreír. Le encantaba que todos tomaran unos minutos de sus movidas vidas para celebrar el cumpleaños de cada uno de los miembros de la familia, sin falta alguna. Ya sea el de su padre en medio de la temporada de exámenes o el de Lisa, donde tuvieron que esperar a que terminara de responder una llamada de emergencia de su trabajo antes de continuar la fiesta.

La familia Loud seria grande y ruidosa, contando el hecho que desde que Lily era pequeña poco a poco quedaban menos personas en la casa, pero siempre se tenían el uno al otro para todo, siempre se apoyaban y ella sabia que sin importar lo que pasase nada podría ponerse en medio de ellos. Literalmente para llegar a uno tendrían que pasar ante un equipo de fútbol completo y no uno especialmente amigable.

Riendo ante la idea, Lily miro de nuevo el pastel, admitiendo para si que realmente no tenia nada que pedir por su cumpleaños. Tenia una gran familia, grandes amigos, un excelente promedio escolar, su talento artístico en desarrollo positivo y una buena salud para rematar. Bueno, tal vez le quedaría pedir por un hermano pequeño, pero hasta Leni sabe que eso ha estado fuera de la cuestión desde el inicio de los tiempos. Lily se encogió de hombros, y miro alrededor una vez mas con una sonrisa, solo esperando que estos buenos momentos continuaran siempre. Con esa idea, pidio su deseo y apago las velas, generando un gran aplauso alrededor.

-Felicidades Lily. -señalo Lucy apareciendo de la nada, asustando a todos y efectivamente tirando a su padre de la silla.

-¡Lucy! -gritaron todos a la chica, quien solo sonrió ligeramente con suficiencia. Lily suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y miraba al pastel... Eh? Era su idea o se había movido un poco? No recordaba haberlo tocado y no tenia nada en las manos... Así que lo mas seguro fue una consecuencia de la caída de su padre. Lily le resto importancia y decidió unirse al recuperado ambiente festivo del lugar, pronto olvidando lo sucedido y ni siquiera teniéndolo como hecho para cuando despidió a sus hermanas por del videochat. Mientras repartían el pastel, solo quedo decir que ese fue otro buen cumpleaños en la casa Loud.

Lo que ninguno en la familia sabia, en especial la pequeña Lily, era que ese ligero movimiento del pastel señalaba el inicio de todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, lo bueno y lo malo. Algo que cambiaría no solo su visión sobre el mundo, sino la que tenía sobre una buena parte de la familia y la que ellos tenían de ella.

.

FIN

.

* * *

 **Que parece? Sería un bue fic?**

 **Espero su opinión. Gracias por leer y hasta luego!**


End file.
